


Second Generation

by prisonmike



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Post Canon with tweaks, all yall's fav demigods' kids, jason and piper are together, jason isnt dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisonmike/pseuds/prisonmike
Summary: The seven plus a couple's children. How powerful are second-generation demigods?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Kudos: 8





	Second Generation

“Ready?” Charlie asked, gripping my hand. No, I thought. I inhaled deeply.  
“Yup,” I said. “Let’s go.” Tonight, Charlie and I were going to tell our families about our liaison amoureuse. Our romance. It wasn’t like I was worried. More… nervous.  
Charlie’s and my parents had been friends since they were our age, so I know they’ll be glad, but I worry about my dad. He’s a bit, um, strict. On a Skyler-if-that-boy-touches-you-I’ll-smite-him kind of level.  
You see, my dad is a half-blood. A demigod. Son of Jupiter, blah, blah, blah. My mom is a daughter of Venus. Or Aphrodite, whatever. They’re both half-god-half-mortal. What does that make me? Honestly, I don’t think we know. My dad can call lightning and summon storms and fly and stuff, and my mom can talk anyone into doing everything. I’m just really good at debating and able to conduct some static electricity.  
So let’s just hope that dad doesn’t electrify my boyfriend.  
Charlie squeezed my hand, calling me out of my daze. I knocked on the door, quickly dropping his hand. Charlie’s mom answered.  
“Hi, Annabeth,” I said, hugging her.  
“Good to see you, Skyler,” She said. Then she turned on her son, hugging him. It’s summer, so we haven’t seen our families in a while. We’ve been at camp. “Charles,” She said, seeing his facial expression, “Is there something you would like to tell me?” Darn those Athenian smartness genes.  
Charlie stuttered, but I cut him off. “We have some… camp news to tell you at dinner.” Not a lie. The fact that we are dating was camp news, technically. I just wasn’t ready to tell her quite yet.  
Annabeth looked concerned, which meant I convinced her. Third-generation Aphrodite, you know? I peered over her shoulder, looking for my parents. I hadn’t seen them since a week ago at the last Grace/Jackson-Chase family dinner. I hadn’t missed one of those dinners in over a year.  
“Mom!” I called, moving inside to hug my mother. Every week all of us survive is a miracle. I moved over to my father, flashing my winning smile. “Hi, daddy.” My mother stared at me. Then at Charlie, who had moved to stand behind me.  
“Where’re Aidey and Bianca?” I asked. Aidey is my older sister and Bianca is Charlie’s little sister. They were nowhere to be seen.  
“Bianca’s with Percy, cooking,” Mom said. “Aidey is in the bathroom.”  
“Great,” I said, shooting a glance at Charlie before heading to talk to my sister. Before I left, I kissed my father’s cheek. “Love you, daddy.” I poured admiration into my voice. I needed to put him in a good mood. I could feel my mom’s eyes follow me out of the room.  
“Aidey,” I sing-songed. “I need your help.” That got her attention. The bathroom door flew open, revealing a mirror-image of myself, only two years older. The same blonde hair, ever-changing colored eyes, deep tan, everything. The only difference; her hair was styled long and curled, pinned with a diamond. My hair was braided out of my face. Practical over pretty.  
She crossed her arms over her pink dress, looking me up and down. “Well, for starters for should dress nicer. Maybe some pastels? And let your hair down every once in a while, you know? If you just made an effort-”  
“Aidey!” I cut her off. “I need your help with” I gulped, lowering my voice. “A boy.” Her eyes widened, pulling me into the bathroom.  
“Who?” She asked. “WHO?” I inhaled deeply.  
“Charlie,” I said. Her eyes lit up, but I clamped a hand over her mouth before she could scream.  
“I knew it,” She said.  
“You did not.”  
“I so did!” She squealed. “Marie owes me ten dollars!” Marie was another family friend.  
“We’re telling Mom and Dad tonight,” I said, cutting to the chase. “I need you to-”  
She cut me off. “Oh, Mom already knows.” I raised my eyebrows.  
“How?”  
“Daughter of the love goddess? Mother’s intuition? I don’t know.” I wasn’t that surprised. I didn’t have a talent for acting, and nor did Charlie.  
“Whatever,” Aidey continued. “How are we going to tell them?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two? Charlie's POV? Not sure if I want to continue this but... thanks!


End file.
